


Drabble #18

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: Drabbles [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s13e11 Breakdown, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Hurt Sam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13744128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: I felt like we really missed out on some desperate-needy-”thank-god-you’re-alive” brothers at the end of Breakdown, so I fixed it. Inspired by the second to last gif inthis set.





	Drabble #18

The relief Sam feels when he sees Dean standing there, gun in his hand and anger in his eyes, is beyond words.

“Dean,” he gasps, tugging at the leather straps keeping him pinned even as he lets his head fall back. His heart is still pounding in his chest, a reminder that he’s here and alive, and the adrenaline of fear is still pumping through his veins, and if he doesn’t get out of this goddamn chair  _right now_  he might throw up.

Dean’s expression immediately softens. “Sam,” he sighs, tucking his gun back into its holster and stepping over the body of the Butterfly to Sam’s side. His fingers fumble with the buckles and Sam can see he’s shaking. “Hey. I gotcha.”

“Dean,” Sam says again.

“Yeah. Come on, here we go.” The belt across Sam’s chest falls away. “Goddamn, they were thorough.”

“Yeah.” He chuckles, but it doesn’t feel quite right.

Dean knows what he needs. “Alright, I know, I’m working on it, just hold still.”

Dean’s not working fast enough, in Sam’s honest opinion, but he forces himself to breath deeply and be patient. As soon as his hands are free, he grabs Dean’s lapel and yanks his brother in for a hard kiss. Dean doesn’t fight it, instead stroking his hands through Sam’s hair and over his shoulders.

“Hey,” he murmurs when Sam has to come up for air. “I gotcha, baby brother. Let’s get the last of these straps off and then we can get out of here. Okay?”

“Okay.”

Sam reluctantly lets go of Dean, letting him move down to quickly unbuckle the restraints still keeping his legs pinned. As soon as he’s free, he scrambles off of the weird chair and into Dean’s arms. Things aren’t fixed- Mom and Jack are still missing and Kaia is still dead-  and he knows Dean’s going to confront him about it later- probably when they’re in the car and Sam can’t run away from it- but none of that is important right now. What’s important is Dean’s strong arm around his waist and Dean’s big hand cradling the back of his head and the smell of leather-gunpowder-sweat-Dean in his nose and the knowledge that he’s safe.

* * *

Mark growls angrily, claws digging into his palms, as he watches the Butterfly slump to the ground.

“Show’s over.”

The voice sends a chill down his spine and he realizes why when Dean Winchester steps into view, tucking his gun away. Should’ve known this was too good to be true. Where one brother is, the other is never far behind.

He cancels his order, glad he didn’t push the big green “Confirm” button, and closes the window as Dean unties Sam. The brothers grab at each other, clinging and holding in a way most brothers don’t usually do, before Dean leads Sam off screen.

The chat box beside the video feed had fallen silent, but now a single message appears.

 **CARCOSA69:**  … did they just kiss?

Mark makes a face and signs out. Better to find a new source for hearts and forget any of this happened.

That works for a few weeks, until he opens his back door to take out the trash and the last thing he sees is furious green.


End file.
